Captain Duckie
by anelanvrare
Summary: One Shot: Ever since Joey was little he's been very attatched to his favorite rubber duck. What happens when the duck turns evil?


_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters…or the Lord of the Rings…or any other stuff that I obviously don't own like the music that is mentioned.**

**P.S. Atem has his own body and all of his memories.**

_**Captain Duckie**_

One late, Saturday afternoon I was sitting in a chair minding my own business while reading the Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring…a very difficult book to read. I was sitting in a quiet room alone reading my book when Yugi, Tristan, Duke, and Bakura (the good one) came running in, laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked them, slightly annoyed at being disturbed.

Tristan smirked and threw something at me. "Catch!"

What I caught was a rubber duck dressed up like a pirate. "Tristan…why do you have this?"

The four boys snickered and left the room. I was about to follow when Joey came rushing in. He stopped when he saw the duck in my hands.

"ATEM! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ANCEINT EGYPTAIN BUTT!" He charged at me.

"Joey it wasn't…" I didn't get to finish seeing how the blond tackled me right out of my chair.

He wrestled the toy out of my hands and stood up. "Don't eva' steal Captain Duckie again! Got it?" He stormed out of the room.

I groaned and got up. The others came in laughing their heads off.

"That was hilarious!" Duke patted me on the back. The others nodded, doubling over in a fit of laughter.

"What was that about?" I asked them angrily. Picking up my book from where it lay on the floor, I straightened up the chair.

Yugi looked at me with watering eyes. "Sorry Atem. You see, we stole Joey's favorite rubber duckie and didn't want to get blamed for it…so we gave it to you," he gave me an innocent look.

I glared at all of them. "I'm going to my room and I'm locking the door so Joey doesn't try to kill me again," I turned my back to them and left.

Locking the door to the room that Yugi and I shared I found peace and quiet once again. I walked over to the bunk bed that stood against one wall and climbed to the top bunk, my bunk. Opening my book, I found where I had left off. Frodo had just meet Aragorn.

I stayed in the safety of the room until dinner, I was forced to attend. The gang was all there too. Joey glared at me and mutter "duck thief" under his breath when he saw me.

"Joey, it wasn't me. It was them," I pointed at the others. They all shook their heads. I narrowed my eyes. "Admit it or I'll blast you all to the Shadow Realm for a week."

Their eyes widened and they started to explain everything to Joey.

"Wow, dinner and a show," Duke said as Joey chased Tristan around the kitchen.

**Time gap**

The next day we were all at the mall. Tristan had promised Joey that he would by him a new duck to make up for the day before. I went off on my own to the music store. It amazed me, the variety of music nowadays. Back five thousand years ago there was basically only one kind of music and it paled in comparison to the recent music. I started looking through the rock section trying to find Bon Jovi.

"Oh, hey Atem," a girl's voice interrupted me like so many things do.

I turned to see Tea standing behind me. I groaned inwardly, but put on a nice face for her. "Hello Tea."

She looked around. "Where are the others?"

"They're off buying Joey a rubber duck," I muttered, directing my attention back to the music.

"Why? Did something happen to Captain Duckie?" There was worry in her voice.

"No…why does he have that duck anyway?"

"His sister gave it to him as a birthday present when he was little," she beamed at me. "Hey, Atem, I was wondering something."

"What is it Tea," my voice held little interest.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go out with me," she looked and sounded confident. She probably thought I would say yes.

"Sorry Tea, but I don't like you that way," I told her, trying to be kind.

She became down hearted. "Oh…okay," she walked off, sulking.

I rolled my eyes and went back to looking for Bon Jovi.

**Time gap**

A blood curling scream woke me from my sleep. I bolted up right and immediately looked over the side of my bunk to the one below. Yugi was thrashing around, trying to fight something off it seemed.

"ATEM, DON'T JUST STAY THERE DOING NOTHING!!!! HELP ME!!!!!" His frantic yells became breathless as he continued to fight something off.

I jumped down from my bunk and ripped the blankets away from him so I could see what was trying to hurt him. It was Captain Duckie.

"What in the name of Ra…" I stared at the duck. It was moving and it had razor sharp teeth and was trying to eat Yugi's foot. The demon duck turned towards me. "Oh snap," it launched itself at me. How it did so I have no idea. I dodged it as an idea came to me. For all we knew it could be possessed. "OBLITERATE!" The toy fell limp and was back to normal.

Yugi and I glanced at each other. I shrugged and stuck the toy in a box that happened to be on the desk next to me. I placed books on top of it just incase and went back to bed.

**Time gap**

Poor Joey was crying when he couldn't find Captain Duckie in the morning. Yugi and I had decided that it was best that we didn't tell him about his beloved duck. The blond found comfort in his new rubber duck named Count Duckie…and it was a vampire.

I immediately went to work on duck proofing the bedroom. The gang, except Joey, helped. We had told them about the demon duck. Our safety measures worked until, one night we realized that we had forgotten to throw away Captain Duckie.

The box lid was open and the yellow bird was nowhere in sight. We had no idea where it was until the phone rang. Yugi answered it.

"Hello…oh hi Joey…WHAT!?...JOEY DON'T TOUCH IT!!!!!!!" Yugi tried to convince Joey that the duck was evil. I shrugged off the situation and went to bed.

**Sorry it's so short. REVIEWERS will be rewarded with a cookie.**


End file.
